Ivory (Guise of Chaos)
| race = Earth Pony | sex = Mare | faction = Red Dogs (Defunct) | family = Bone Black (Deceased) | statusintro = Alive | statuscurrent = | eyes = Magenta | mane = White | coat = White | magic aura = | accessories = Metal armor, Light Machine Gun | misc1 = | misc1text = | misc2 = | misc2text = | cutie mark = Pot of white paint | headercolor = #FFFFFF | headerfontcolor = #000000 | headerfontglow = #FFFFFF | headerfontsize = 200% }} Ivory is an earth pony and a main character of Fallout Equestria - Guise of Chaos History Background Ivory grew up in the settlement of Stadium, named so for the pre-war Stadium that it occupied. The ponies of Stadium made their living scavenging in the extensive tunnels underneath Hornsmith and trading with the surrounding area. She was raised primarily by her big brother Bone Black, an experienced scavenger who taught her the tricks of his trade. Her world changed when Massacre brought an army of raiders to the front gate. The populace of Stadium was either killed or enslaved. Most of those made into slaves were sold, many making their way to Fillydelphia, but some were kept around and used for labor or to search through the underground tunnels. Ivory's skills had her placed into a group called the Red Dogs, who were kept in near perpetual darkness and sent into the tunnels much deeper than most other search teams. This group contained her brother Bone Black, and a twitchy pony name Crossed Wires. There were other members, but the mortality rate of this group was so high that it was down to three when she met their new member Badeye (Ripple), who had infiltrated Stadium looking for a Black Cube. Present Sent into the tunnels once again, Ivory and the other Red Dogs found an abandoned Ministry of Peace facility. Upon gaining entry, they were betrayed by Crossed Wires, who attempted to kill them with explosives under order from Massacre. Bone Black sacrificed himself to save his sister and the new member, Ripple from dying in the explosion. Ivory, devastated and in shock at the death of her brother, followed Ripple above ground, and eventually to the subterranean settlement of Underhoof. There, she was assisted by Fluster in acquiring weapons and armor for survival in the wasteland. Driven by revenge, she chose to follow Ripple and his band as she saw it as her best chance of getting back at Crossed Wires. Ivory accompanied the others to Orchard, where she made herself useful by bringing the firepower of her light machine gun to the field. She also began growing close to Fluster, bonding over their mutual skills as scavengers. She was captured by the Steel Rangers, along with Shade, Ripple and Ashred and was released after Ripple and Ashred got the Raider army occupying Orchard to leave. Ivory provided comfort to Fluster who had a traumatic encounter with her psychotic sister Flurry. Once she and the rest of the group were in Blank, they rested but she was eager to set off again whilst Ripple tried to befriend the Whitecoats and get their aid. Massacre attacks Blank with a Raider army, using a sapper to blow a hole in Blank's defenses. Ivory spots Crossed Wires amongst the Raiders and pursues him. Ivory was not captured or killed during the battle as Ripple would discover she was still pursuing Crossed Wires, with Massacre allowing it, given he doesn't care for the buck and orders the rest of the Raiders not to interfere. Traits Appearance Ivory is an albino, with a very pale coat and mane. She tends to wear shaded goggles when above ground, as spending much of her life underground has made her sensitive to light. She wears a heavy set of armor, painted black and with her dead brothers name painted onto it in red. Personality Ivory is fairly vain, often occupied with her looks. When she receives a glancing energy wound to the face, she is more concerned that it would scar than she is that she was shot. When faced with raiders, or the prospect of shooting raiders, she grows bloodthirsty and impatient. She has a vengeful streak, and will turn rather violent when the subject of her dead brother is brought up. Skills Ivory is skilled at, and very accustomed to, working underground for long periods of time. She is an adept scavenger, the equal of Fluster. When she received her machine gun, she showed a natural proficiency for the weapon, getting the hang of firing it accurately in a very short amount of time. Equipment Ivory wears the heaviest armor of the group. Her metal armor has saved her from shrapnel and gunshots that would have killed a pony wearing lesser protection. She carries a light machine gun on her left side as part of a battle saddle, with the ammo feed running over her back to an ammo box on the opposite side. Category:Characters Category:Guise of Chaos Main Characters Category:Earth ponies